Fusion of Worlds
by Sonikku987
Summary: Dragonball Z - Metal Gear - Sonic crossover As the new Tournament develops, what will happen to our favorite heroes as they travel through space, time, and other character's hearts? X-over Angst/Action YAOI
1. Dimensions Collide!

Fusion of Worlds

Chapter 1

_I've become so numb I can't feel you there_

_Become so tired so much more aware_

Vegeta struggled as he trained in the hyperbolic time chamber. That foolish Kakaraot had always surpassed him and was always one step ahead, it was time that Vegeta showed the strength of a true super-sayajin. As the temperature increased in the chamber, Vegeta began to power up to increase his energy. All the pain and suffering was starting to pour out of his soul and then he tried ascending to super sayajin 3. He failed and then went down to the floor on his knees and started to cry.

"WHY ME!?" he cried as the chamber began to shake due to the massive amount of energy Vegeta was releasing. "Kakarot you idiot, one day I will surpass you and defeat you, then you will recognize me as the Prince of all saiyajins!" Trunks then came in to the chamber to train and saw his father in agonizing pain.

"Don't worry dad, I'll help you train and then we could beat Goku and Gohan together in the next tournament."

"Why do I need your help, you'd only get in the way of things."

_I'm becoming this all I want to do_

_Is be more like me and be less like you_

"Because I love you, father…" Vegeta eyes then opened wide and began to shed more tears.

"Thank you, son. Together we'll show them what a true super sayijin is made of!" He then hugged his only son and then they began to train in the chamber for many sleepless nights.

---

Son Goku was home eating dinner with the rest of his family. It was a time of peace, Son Goku had missed the days he could stay at home and relax with his beautiful wife, Chichi. He was gorging himself on sushi and ramen, until Goten spoke up during dinner.

"Hey dad, did you know Trunks and Vegeta are training for the next tournament" Goten said as he ate his kamameshi.

"Wow, really? I'm so excited" Son Goku said with a bewildered look it his eyes. Son Goku loved to fight, and was already entered in the tournament so Vegeta joining was a great surprise.

"We can train together dad, like father and son!" Goten yelled loudly.

"Let's do it… after dinner" then Son Goku began to wildly stuff his face again with kushikatsu. Everyone in the table began to laugh out loud. None of them realized the true horrors that would present themselves at the next tournament.

---

Sonic began his chase on the elusive Eggman, who had once again stolen the chaos emeralds from his friend Knuckles, and was now chasing the delusional madman to retrieve them.

"You'll never catch me, you blue little shit!" Dr. Eggman said as he fly by in his newly built contraption: The EggPhucker. His new machine was quick, but Sonic was not about to give up. Spending time meditating with various elders and mastering his ability to run faster than the speed of sound, Sonic grabbed a ring and then began to power up. He began to glow gold and his hair stood up like Cloud from FF7 and Son Goku with 2 angel wings sprouting from his back. Sonic has ascended to Super Sonic 2, and Eggman was getting worried.

"This can't be, but no matter, I'll resort to plan B" Eggman said as he grabbed one of Sonic's animal friends in the palm of his hand. "One more step and I'll slit its throat!"

"I know your bluffing Eggman, let it go and I'll go easy on you!" Sonic then began to approach the craft.

"I guess you leave me no choice…" Eggman then began to saw off the creature's head with a machete.

"NOOOO" Sonic yelled as he punched Eggman in the face. But it was too late, the damage had already been done. The small creature began to choke on its own blood, and as it gasped its last remaining breaths, it slowly passed away into unconsciousness.

Sonic then became furious; the small creature did not deserve to die. It was decided that Eggman would pay the ultimate price. "Eggman, you've have ravaged my world for far too long, I have spared your soul countless times before, but today I will grant you no mercy. Prepare to be eliminated." Sonic then made another light dash towards Dr. Eggman, another punch in the temple would fracture his skull and cause severe brain trauma. Suddenly, Eggman then took out another knife and cut off one of Sonic's angel wings. Sonic was now a one winged angel. The blood lust in Eggman's eyes was tremendous and frightening, he was no longer out to just steal the chaos emeralds, he wanted to kill Sonic and the rest of his friends. Sonic then began to power up again and did one last light dash towards the evil doctor, it was now or never, and never is never an option.

"DIE HEDGEHOG!!!" Eggman yelled as he threw his knife at Sonic. Sonic dodged and charged even faster at him. He went so fast that he ascended past the speed of light and then was sent spiraling into another dimension. Eggman was amazed of what just happened but realized now that Sonic was out of the picture; he could kill the rest of his friends in cold blood. It then began to rain; the reign of Eggman has begun.

---

"Whoa, where am I?" Sonic though as he landed in a strange new world. It was all very unfamiliar to him; people were walking about instead of animals. Dinosaurs roamed the terrain. He was on planet Earth with Son Goku.

"Wherever this is, I gotta' go back home!" Sonic then tried running at the speed of light again but it was no use. The only way he could do that again was to become emotionally distressed. "Just you wait Eggman; you'll get your justice…"

---

Solid Snake began firing his FAMAS at the frightening new machine Ocelot had built ever since Shadow Moses and the Big Shell incident.

"Give up Brother, my new machine is impenetrable!"

"Not If I have anything to do with it" Snake said as he confronted his brother, Liquid Ocelot.

"Don't worry Snake, we'll figure out a way to take him down!" Said Solidus as he fired a whole clip at the new Metal Gear.

"Heh…" Snake said with a grin. Snake then looked up again at the newly designed beast of a machine. It was a Metal Gear Rex, RAY and Shagohod hybrid which Liquid Ocelot was piloting, stronger and faster than ever before. Snake though hard as he hid behind a wall away from the monster's vision. He then thought of an idea to defeat Ocelot.

"Solidus, catch this!" Snake said as he tossed him some nuclear missiles. "I'll distract him while you shoot him with a nuke, it's the only way to defeat him!"

"Snake I can't! You'll die in the process!"

"I'm ready to die. I've seen the horrors of war and it's not pretty. I never had friends or family, I'm no use to anyone. Please, we have to do this Solidus, I'm just an old killer hired to do some wet work, the world is better off without people like me or him wandering the streets, killing people and causing pain. My whole life I always wanted to know who I am, and now I finally know. I want to die with honor, and die along with the man I once used to call brother." Snake then came out of hiding and started unloading a clip at the Metal Gear, which then immediately revealed his position.

"He's distracted, this is your only chance" Snake yelled as he ran towards the machine.

"I can't Snake, there has to be another way!"

"Solidus, you have to do the needful, FIRE IT NOW!!!"

Solidus then shot the missile and hit the metal Gear dead on.

"SNAAAAAAAKKEE!!!" Ocelot yelled as the machine began to implode. Snake ducked but then in an instant, the explosion created a small time rift and Snake fell in, dodging the explosion. Snake began to spiral through various dimensions until he finally landed on a small patch of grass. He had landed in Green Zone, and Snake wasn't feeling like this would be a great place to stay.

As Snake stood up, he realized something was different about him. As he examined himself, he realized he had grown much shorter, and had transformed into another creature altogether. He became a black hedgehog with a camouflage suit with a bandana over his head for infinite ammo.

"What the hell" Snake said as he lit up a cigarette. "Otacon, where am I?"

"I don't know Snake, but you might be there for a while, I'm not sure about what you should do, or what even happened in the first place."

"This isn't good Otacon, We need to find a way out of here or God knows what could happen." Snake then stood up again and scanned the area. It was bleak; the once luscious meadows of the Green Zone have become barren wastelands of death and torment. This made Snake sad, since it reminded him of Zanzibar Land.

----

The day of the tournament finally arrived and Vegeta and Son Goku were ready to fight next.

"I've been training Kakarot, don't underestimate me, for now you will see the true strength of a super sayjin warrior." Goku then charged up a Kamehameha and launched it towards Vegeta. Vegeta smiled and dodged the blast, and because of that it missed and murdered some of the audience members.

"That's not right" yelled the people in the audience. They were scared to watch the fight longer but stayed anyway to see who would win. Son Goku was sad he killed some people but then Vegeta gave him a round house kick in the face and made Son Goku's nose bleed.

"You will always be the weaker fighter from now on Kakarot!" Goku became infuriated with Vegeta's words and then ascended to Super Sayajin 5.

"Amazing…" said Vegeta as his jaw hit the floor. Vegeta stared in shock and rage as he realized Son Goku had surpassed him again. Vegeta then turned away in disgust and flew out of the arena, making Goku the winner of the match. Goku then descended down to base level.

"Wow dad, you're a great fighter!"

"Thanks" said Son Goku as he placed his son over his shoulders. "I wonder who's gonna fight next!"


	2. A New Fighter Arrives!

Fusion of Worlds

Chapter 2

"Ladies and Gentlemen, let's hear it for our next fight!" The crowd roared in great anticipation. Who would be next on the card? Everyone was curious, even Son Goku.

"Introducing our first fighter…" Yelled the announcer as the curtains opened to reveal the first competitor. "Hailing all the from the uh… Green Zone, he's fast, he's quick, the Blue Blazer!!!" A flash of blue suddenly zoomed past the audience members and into the ring. Everyone was stunned at the new fighter's speed. As he stood still, Son Goku began to read his power level, which was nothing out of the ordinary. But still…

"He's not from here…" said Son Goku suspiciously.

"What do you mean daddy?" asked Goten.

"I don't know there's something fishy about him, like he's from another dimension or something. Better keep an eye on him."

"He doesn't look so tough" growled Piccolo as he stood there next to Son Goku.

"Don't judge too soon Piccolo, wherever he's from, this might be the setup of a great match. I'm so excited!" said Son Goku. As the crowd cheered on for the introduction of the next fighter, Sonic wondered if this was the right place to look for help. Being stuck in this brand new world, he wondered if any strong warriors would help him get back to the Green Zone. He had left Amy behind, and after 3 miscarriages, Amy was finally about to give birth to a baby boy, and he was about to miss it. That and Eggman running amuck, ruining people's shit. Sonic had to win.

"Now, introducing our next fighter!" Everyone leaned in to see who was fighting next. The curtains were pulled. Sonic was ready. _Amy, I'm comin' for ya'._

"Standing Seven feet tall, from parts unknown…. Literally. That's all we know." The giant fighter slowly began to walk to ring. Every step he took, the earth trembled. Babies began to defecate themselves across the arena. Young children cried for their mothers, knowing that a God had made his presence. As he stepped into the middle of the ring Sonic could then truly see what he was up against. The new fighter had a huge, glaring scar across his face. He had 5 dragon tattoos on both arms and a tattoo of Porunga on his back since he absorbed him after he defeated him and got the powers to grant wishes. He had Potara earrings on both ears and black chain pants which were ripped at the bottom. His large black trench coat with dragon designs on the sleeves covered the scar-ridden body chest on the new fighter. His hair was like Radditz.

"Amazing, his power level is off the charts" Vegeta said, flabbergasted. He could not believe there was such a strong warrior that he hadn't fought yet. Goku just gave his vintage, shit-eating grin.

"Let's see what he's got!" said Son Goku.

"FIGHT!" Sonic immediately began to pick up speed at the start of the match. He began running around the giant with his trademark speed.

"You can't fight me if you can't catch me! Getting dizzy yet?" Sonic kept running as the new fighter kept his cool. Then, in the blink of an eye, the new fighter created 7 destructo disk and launched them at Sonic. There was no escape.

"wut-" Sonic said before the destructo disks hit all at once and annihilated half of the arena. As the smoke cleared, the scene was brutal. Many died, and many more were injured. Many prayed to God, until they came to the shocking revelation that He was standing in the middle of the ring. Armageddon had arrived.

Sonic barely survived the heinous ordeal. As he crawled through the rubble, he saw the destruction one attack brought. _How strong are these fighters…?_ Sonic then slipped into a coma.

"Don't worry Blue Blazer, I won't kill you. I'll spare your life because I am only here to fight one man, Son Goku." Son Goku then stared up at the new fighter. He was quick, and as the new fighter towered over Son Goku, his eyes began to fill with unquestionable rage and fury.

"If you promise not to hurt anyone else, then I will challenge you."

"That can be arranged!" Then in the blink of an eye, He kicked Son Goku in the stomach at the speed of light.

"Impossible… who are you?" Son Goku asked in tremendous pain.

"My name is Bro. You defeated my father Brolli and now I am here to avenge his death." Goku was stunned at the new revelation. He never knew Brolli had a son, nevertheless a son this powerful. He had to be stopped since Bro had to potential of destroying the universe. As Goku rose, he began to power up. The earth again trembled, he began to glow. Aon Goku then let out an ear piercing scream. After a flash of blinding light, a lone figure could be seen hovering over the rubble. The dust cleared, Bro cracked a smile. He finally was able to fight a true super sayajin.

"Now things get interesting!"

----

A/N: Things are starting to heat up. Next chapter will have more Snake and Goku revelations. Remember to READ AND REVIEW!


	3. Tremendous Power!

Fusion of Worlds

Chapter 3

Bro and super sayajin 3 Son Goku began to exchange blows. Everyone watched in amazement as the two fighters fought with uncontrollable fury. It was a fight that only happened once in a life time, and for once, Son Goku was being pushed to his limits.

"This isn't good…" Son Goku though. "He's way stronger than Brolli, and the only way I beat him was thought the gathering of everyone's energy. I'm gonna' need some help with this big boy." As Bro landed another kick to his head, Son Goku was sent flying through one mountain and 3 buildings unlit he landed and created a massive crater in the ground. Bro's strength was unprecedented. As Son Goku recovered from the hit, he started to pant heavily. The dust cleared and Bro's silhouette could be seen over the horizon. Son Goku panicked. He had been fighting him for a full 30 minutes and Bro was still untouched. He, on the other hand, was nearly out of energy, and it was a matter of time before he would revert back to base level. Bro's suddenly disappeared. Goku scanned the area. He was fast.

"Watch out dad!" Yelled his son, Gohan, but it was too late for the sayajin warrior. Bro teleported behind him and gave Goku a viscous uppercut in the back, causing Son Goku extreme pain.

"Ahhhgugug" mumbled Son Goku as he fell to the floor in agonizing pain. His glowing, yellow mane suddenly reverted back to his usual black hair, and Son Goku then began to cough up blood. It was over, Bro had won.

"You killed my father Kakarot, now I will kill you and avenge him. Then I will be the greatest fighter on the earth and the universe!" Then Bro unleashed a diabolical laugh which sent shivers down Son Goku's already broken spine. AS Son Goku began to crawl out of Bro's area, Bro picked him up and began to charge something up with his right hand.

"In… Incredible!" stuttered Piccolo, as what he saw before him no true mortal had ever witnesses before.

"Now Kakarot, feel the power… of my Kamehameha Spirit Bomb Attack!" The whole Z team was in shock, but Yamcha couldn't take it any longer.

"Let him go you big maniac!" Yamcha yelled as charged at Bro. "Wolf Fang Fist!!" Bro smiled and kicked Yamcha in the neck, crushing his throat and sent him flying a few miles.

"Yamcha!!" Chaozu yelled in shock and terror. Piccolo tried sensing Yamcha's power level, but it was no use, he had been killed with one kick. Bro then turned his attention back to Son Goku.

"Any last words before I take your life?" Son Goku didn't respond. He could only smile back at the unstoppable giant. "So it's all fun and games to you, huh?" Bro then raised his Kamehameha Spirit Bomb even closer to Goku." I was supposed to rule side by side with my father as Father and son, but you killed him! You took everything from me, and because of that not only will I destroy you, but everyone else on this pitiful planet." Bro tightened his grip on Son Goku's torso.

"You'll die too… as powerful as you are… even super sayajins can't breath in space." Goku muttered with his last breath.

"True, if I were an ordinary super sayajin." Son Goku's eyes widened. Could it be? "You forgot that I absorbed the wish granting Porunga and acquired his ability to grant wishes. It was an epic battle that happened many moons ago, and now I finally get to show my true potential. I am the child of prophecy, chosen by transcendental gods of our multiverse to recreate everything as we know today." The Z team didn't know what to say. Son Goku tried to stay conscious as Bro spoke of his origins, even though his life force was slowly being drained by Bro's treacherous grip. "I have traveled the far ends of the galaxies and trained for decades, getting even faster and stronger as time moved forward. I granted myself immortality and the ability to breathe in space, so I was no longer imprisoned to mortal limitations. I AM A GOD!" Goku began to slip away. There was only one chance to stop Bro from destroying earth. "I will now cast judgment on you and your friends, and soon after your galaxy will cease to exist. DIE, YOU SCUM!!" Bro then launched Son Goku into the air and threw the Kamehameha Spirit Bomb right after him. There was no escape, as the ball of energy was 357 miles wide. Son Goku braced for the worst.

"AHHHHH" Yelled a voice as Goku suddenly felt a strong push out of the bomb's way. The ball of energy then passed him and made contact with something else. Son Goku placed his arms over his head as the Bomb imploded. The explosion was so intense that all of the Z team was blown away. It blast was blinding, and as the bomb began to die down, and lone figure could be seen falling from the sky.

"VEGETA" Son Goku Yelled as he flew towards his fallen comrade. Vegeta slowly fell as he landed softly on the ground. "Damn it Vegeta, you didn't have to save me! It was me he was fighting. Why Vegeta, WHY?"

"Kakarot you fool…" Vegeta started to cough up blood. He had been completely hit by Bro's attack, and was now at the brink of death. " For years I've trained and could never reach your level, but now… that I think about it… it all seems really silly…" Vegeta began to twitch, his heart was giving out. Son Goku knew Vegeta's next words would be his last. "Kakarot…" Vegeta then coughed again as he was now struggling to not choke on his own blood. "I… love you."

"I love you too, Vegeta." Son Goku then held up Vegeta's head and shared a passionate kiss with dying friend. Then, as soon as their lips separated, Son Goku could feel Vegeta's life force completely vanish. Son Goku then stood up and a hidden energy began to build up inside him. He began to power up again, and Bro could sense this.

"Impossible, that blast was supposed to kill him, unless…." Bro began to read Son Goku's ever increasing power level. "I can't let him get that strong…" Bro then charged towards the increasing energy.

---

Snake began patrolling the strange new world he found himself in. Armed with his trusty FAMAS and Desert Eagle, he sneaked around until he saw a strange creature in the distance.

"Otacon, what is that?" Snake mumbled into his ear piece.

"I don't know Snake, it looks' like a fox to me. It looks friendly though, maybe he can get you out of this."

"You mean I have to talk to that thing?"

"C'mon Snake, you've fought worse."

"Fine… but I'm not taking any chances." Snake reloaded his weapon and took out his knife. He slowly began to sneak up behind the strange creature until he was close enough. "FREEZE!" The strange orange fox suddenly stopped what he was doing and let out a yelp. "DON"T MOVE!" Snake then slowly began to strafe around the odd creature, and after realizing he was essentially harmless, he put down his gun.

"Well that's a great way to introduce yourself to someone." Spoke the strange fox. "What's your name?"

"The name's Snake. You?"

"I'm Miles 'Tails' Prower, but you can call me 'Tails' for short."

"Sorry about before, I'm just new to the area, can't be to careful."

"I've never seen a hedgehog like you before. Where are you from?"

"That's what I came here to ask you about, I'm not from around here, I came here apparently trough some dimension rift, and now I need help getting back home."

"Another dimension, huh?"

""Yeah I need help getting back, is there any way you could think off?"

"I might know a guy who could help you back, but first I have to ask you a favor." Tails' expression then suddenly turned serious. "Me and the resistance need your help defeating doctor Eggman. Ever since Sonic left, he's been killing my friends on this horrible psychotic rampage. He's been building a gigantic robotic army and any day now he's gonna unleash it to try and kill us once and for all. We need a strong fighter to help us through this war."

"War… even in a place like this..." Snake began to light up a cigarette. "Nothing good will ever come from killing others."

"Please Mr. Snake, we need help now more than ever. We are currently developing a mega ring that will forever stop Robotnic and his evil reign over the green zone. All we need is a strong leader on the front lines to help us through our toughest fights." Snake stared out the window, it was starting to rain. As the thunder crackled, Snake turned around and extended his arm.

"Don't worry kid, I'll give them hell." Tail's then shook Snake's hand and then gave him a passionate embrace.

"Thanks, and don't worry' after this whole ordeal is finished with, we'll get you back to your home world. C'mon, we gotta get going!"

"What's that?" Snake asked as he noticed the piece of machinery Tail's was working on.

"It's my newest invention, The CYCLONE 3! Hop on Snake, bet you've never ridden one of these!"

"Can't say I have." Snake then Hopped on and the plave began to transform into aerial mode.

"Are you sure this is safe kid?" Snake began to worry as the machine began to transform all over him.

To Emerald island!" Tails started up the plane and raced down his runway. Then they were off.

"Heh!"

------

A/N: PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. I want to hear your opinions on my story, so please write to me!!!!!


	4. Snake's Decision

Fusion of Worlds

Chapter 4

Sonic began to gain consciousness again. His body was buried under massive piles of debris, and all hope seemed lost. Sonic gazed up as he felt the earth tremble under the massive amount of energy being gathered by the super sayajin. He turned his head and saw Son Goku immersed in a blinding aura of gold, flowing energy.

"Amazing…" Sonic said as he watched Son Goku power up. Bro saw this new development and realized as powerful as he was, he couldn't let Son Goku ascend to the next level of super sayajin. Bro then charged at the Son Goku to stop him.

"AHHHHHHHHH" Son Goku yelled as his power level increased 10 fold. Space and time began to bend around him. Son Goku's eyes began to glow with the intense fury of a Bengal tiger. Bro, fearing his opponent's new power level, sent a destructo disc into Son Goku's general direction. As the disc began cutting though the free flowing energy around Son Goku's body, it then dissolved under the intense heat.

"AHHHHH, that's impossible!" Bro couldn't believe it. The energy surrounding Son Goku was now several degrees hotter that the sun. A flash of light suddenly burst and Bro shielded his eyes from the immense energy. As he opened his eyes again, he could see a figure hovering in the distance. Son Goku had finished powering up. He had ascended to Super Sayajin 5.

"DIE!!" Bro then unleashed a massive power beam. With one finger, Son Goku deflected the beam and then teleported next to Bro.

"Stop this now, Bro, and I won't kill you."

"Did you forget that I was immortal, Kakarot? Nothing can kill me…" Bro then did a Final Flash and sent Son Goku flying several hundred feet. "Not even YOU!!"

"It would be wise not to underestimate me again." Bro then turned around, in which he was promptly greeted with massive kick the temple. The kick sent Bro flying through several buildings and landed into a body of water. "You may be immortal, but now I am stronger than you. You've lost, Bro." Bro slowly ascended out of the water and clenched both of his fists. Bro was infuriated; he couldn't be defeated by this clown of a sayajin.

"You're mistaken, Kakarot. You're the one that's lost this bout. Sooner or later you will run out of energy, while I, I live on through this body! While you may be stronger, you're still a sayajin, of flesh and blood. You are still mortal, and I'll be happy to finally kill you after you're energy has been depleted."

"Bro, as powerful as you are, there are still some things you can't do, and now that I've ascended to Super Sayajin 5, I now see what it takes to stop even a madman like you."

"Madman? I'll show you madman!" Bro charged at Son Goku and unleashed a fury of energy bombs. So Goku deflected each one of them and began exchanging blows with Bro. As both warriors sparred, the rest of the world looked on. Everyone was cheering for Son Goku, their lives were at his hands.

---

"We're almost there Snake!"

"Finally…" Snake mumbled as they began to reach their destination. On The Cyclone 3, they traveled for hours through the air, which gave Snake time to catch on some of the sleep he missed during his infiltration of Shadow Mosses again with Solidus. Snake turned his head and saw Emerald Island, and was amazed. Not only was the massive island floating, but in the center was glowing the most beautiful piece of emerald Snake had ever seen. It was big and green, and surrounding with were smaller pieces of other emeralds.

"What the hell is that, kid" Snake asked out of curiosity.

"This is emerald island, Snake. He is where we keep the legendary chaos emeralds and in the center is the Master Emerald. My friend Knuckles watches over them."

Snake then glanced down and saw a short red figure waving at them.

"He looks Jamaican" Snake said.

"What's that?" Tails asked.

"Never mind."

"Hang on tight, Snake! We're about to land this baby!" Tails then landed the plane on top of the floating island. As Snake jumped out, Tails then pushed a button which made the Cyclone 3 transform into a mech. Snake looked at the machine with disgust; the design was eerily familiar to Metal Gear Rex. "What's wrong Snake?" Tails asked as he saw his new friend throw a disgruntled look.

"Nothing, just remembering my brother."

"Oh, OK." Tails said as he turned around. "Hey Knuckles, over here!"

"Hey, what's up, dude?" Knuckles said as he greeted Tails. "Who's your new hedgehog friend?"

"Knuckles, I want you to meet Snake. Snake, this is Knuckles. He's the one I said was guarding this island and the emeralds." Snake extended his arm and Knuckles granted him a firm handshake.

"You're not from around here, are you Snake?"

"Can't say I am. I need help getting back to my dimension, but I'm guessing I need to help you guys out first before I get my end of the deal."

"Well, whatever you're intentions are, I'm glad you're gonna be helping us on our war against Robotnic. Are you a good fighter?"

"I've fought in wars before, but telling from what I've seen already, it might be a bit different here."

C'mon guys, let's go drink some Mountain Dew, you guys look tired from the long trip. Also, Tails, and I guess you too now Snake. I have to talk to you about some new events that have been occurring. Also about Amy."

"Is she OK Knuckles?"

"No, Robotics' kidnapped her and Cream."

-----

As the smoke cleared from the last explosion, Bro began to feel desperate as he crawled out of the rubble. Son Goku had become too strong, and even though he was immortal, Bro could not fight against Son Goku's new monstrous power. Bro then smiled as he stood up. Son Goku took notice.

"What's so funny, Bro?"

"You... you think you're so strong…" Bro said as he limped towards Son Goku. "I was saving this… for when I really needed it… I guess now is the time…" Bro said as a strange green glow began to emerge from his body.

"That energy, it can't be!" Piccolo said as Bro continued to power up.

"What do you mean, Piccolo?" asked Gohan.

"That energy… from years ago. It's the same energy as Porunga!" piccolo growled.

"Porun – who?" asked Tien.

"When you collect all the dagon balls… a dragon is usually the one to grant you the wish. The Namekian dragon balls had a special summon called Porunga. Bro said he had absorbed Porunga, but now it looks like he's transforming into him!" Everyone was stunned. Son Goku was also amazed Bro was capable of such a feat.

"Be careful, Goku…" Chichi said as she gazed on.

"Stop this Bro, you'll destroy us all if the dragon is unleashed onto earth!" Son Goku yelled with all his might, but it was no use. Bro was going through a transformation that now no one could stop. Bro's skin began to disintegrate. Scales began to form and Bro size began to increase. Bro was no longer a sayajin, but a fierce dragon with only hate for the world.

"No, I can't let this happen… but what could I do?" Son Goku was out of ideas. Sooner or later, Bro would complete his transformation and unleash his terror throughout the world. He then remembered about Vegeta, and then suddenly his mouth shaped into a smile.

"This one's for you, Vegeta…"

---

"So that's the deal, guys. Robotnic's got them somewhere while he's getting ready to send too biggest robot invasion we've ever seen. It's like ever since Sonic suddenly disappeared, everything's gone out of whack.'

"Don't worry, Knuckles, we'll find a way out of this. How is the rebellion doing?"

"Morale is down. No one thinks we really have a shot to win anymore. Sonic was their last beacon of hope, but ever since he left, rumored have spread that he gave up and quit fighting. Others are saying he's joined Robotnik. Whatever's the case, it's going to be hard getting these guys back into the fight. We need a strong new leader. Someone who isn't afraid to look evil in the face and has seen the horrors of war."

"Count me in" said Snake as he polished his FAMAS, "though I may not have the best people skills, I know a thing or two about taking a man's life."

"Don't underestimate Eggman; he's more menacing than he appears. Besides, know if you decide to partake in our war, there's no going back. You're in until every last one of Robotinik's grunts get their circuits fried."

"Don't worry about me, I got nothing to lose." Sonic said as he finished smoking his cigar. Tails coughed since he wasn't used to the cigar smoke. "When do we start?" Knuckles stood up and starred into night sky.

"Tomorrow morning. Be there or be square." Knuckles said before taking off.

"C'mon Snake, let's go get some sleep" Tails said as he headed back to the Cyclone 3. "I've got some blankets in the plane."

"Go on without me kid. I've got something to do first." As soon as Tail's walked away, Snake knelt down and contacted Otacon.

"Otacon, you figured out a few out of here yet?"

"Not yet, Snake. I'm not even sure how this transmission is getting through. You OK over there?"

"Yeah, I guess I'm gonna have to help these guys win their war. It seems like the only way out of here at the moment."

"You do that Snake. I'll be here trying to figure out a way of getting you out of there. Good Luck." Snake then turned off the transmission in his ear. He stared up at the night sky. It was full of new, bright stars he had never seen before. Maybe it was all a dream. Snake then lit up another cigarette and went to sleep.

---------


	5. Sonic's Grand Attack!

Fusion of Worlds

Chapter 5

As the giant dragon hovered down to the ground, it let out an ear piercing roar. A black flame began to encircle the hideous beast as its head began to slowly inch down to Son Goku's level. The Z Team was astounded at the new foe that stood in front of them. Son Goku looked the beast right in his eyes. The transformation was now complete.

"Be careful daddy!!" yelled Goten as he sat on Gohan's shoulders. Everyone knew the extremity of the situation; Bro was now capable of destroying the earth.

"I guess it must be done… Gohan, take care of your mom for me and little brother."

"What are you talking about dad? We could still beat him if we fight together!"

"Not with Bro. he's not even conscious of his reality anymore. He's only being guided by the hate that had been trapped in his mind for so many years. He's lost control, and if left alone, he can kill us all. Bro has unleashed the dragon within himself; it's up to me to end this madness."

"Goku, you get back here right this second," Chichi yelled at Son Goku, "I'm not gonna' stay here alone again and raise two children without you!" A huge sweat drop suddenly appeared on Son Goku's head as he began to scratch his head with a worried look on his face.

"Oh, b-but Chichi, I have to do this! The whole world is counting on me." Chichi, unmoved by Son Goku's plea, began to yell again. She was suddenly knocked out by a slight tap to the neck by Piccolo and then fell to the floor.

"Goku, do it now before it's too late!" Piccolo yelled with all his might. Son Goku nodded and then turned his attention back to Bro. It seems even after the large transformation, Bro was still fighting within himself. Son Goku could see the pain in the Dragon's eyes. He then placed two of his fingers on his forehead and placed his other hand on Bro. He was going to send both of them into another dimension, and then he would fight with him there. That was the only thing Son Goku had left to fight the beast, and even then, he was still unsure on how to defeat him. Suddenly, he saw a glowing ring flying towards him.

"Here, catch!" Goku caught the flying ring and suddenly felt a surge of energy he never felt before. It' was an amazing feeling. He turned to see who had thrown him such a powerful object, and was gave a smile.

"I knew you weren't a normal fighter! What is this thing?" Son Goku asked with amazement.

"It's called a power ring. I can't explain now, just use its energy!" explained Sonic.

"Thanks Blue Blazer."

"The name's Sonic. Sonic the hedgehog!"

"OK Sonic, so how do we use this ring?"

"Let's hold on to it together, and let the energy flow through your veins." Both fighters then held the ring and began to power up. Sonic then began to glow gold with powerful fury. He began to sprout angel wings and then slowly descended down to earth, he was now again up to Super Sonic 2. Sonic turned over to Son Goku and was amazed. Son Goku let out an ear piercing yell, and then settled back down to earth. Thanks to the help of Sonic's power ring, Son Goku had ascended to Super Sayajin 6.

"Watch out!" yelled Sonic as he dodged one of Bro's massive claws. The beast had finally gained control and was beginning to attack. Son Goku then turned to Sonic.

"As powerful as we have become, he's still way too strong. Any ideas?"

Sonic stared up at the ravaging beast.

"We have to send him to another dimension. That's how I got here."

"So that's why you came to this tournament, to see if someone would help you back."

"Exactly, but now that I'm here, I guess I could lend a hand."

"Let's send him over the edge." Then both fighters began to charge at the giant beast with all their might.

---------

"AAAAAHHHHH" yelled an echidna soldier as his body was ravaged by machine gun fire. Eggman's army had finally descended from the Egg Carrier, and all hell broke loose.

"I need a medic. I need a goddamn medic!" Yelled another as the robot invasion began to annihilate the echidna's home front. Snake was right in front leading the counter attack. As he jumped over one of the robots, he landed on top of its shoulders and then snapped its neck.

"Man I hate robots," growled Snake as he moved on to his next victim. The resistance was losing ground, and as the robot army marched forward, Snake began to realize early that attacking any further would be futile.

"How you holding up Snake?" yelled Knuckles as he battered his way through some enemies with an uppercut.

"Don't worry about me. There's so many, it doesn't seem to end. Do they come off an assembly line or something?"

"Pretty much. Tails, a little help here!?" Knuckles said as he was beginning to be overpowered by robots.

"I'm on my way!" Tails then burst into the scene with his mecha Cyclone 3. As Tails locked on to his targets, the Cyclone 3 opened up its hidden compartments and unleashed a massive barrage of heat seeking missiles. The impact of the explosion created a massive crater which halted enemy movement for a brief moment.

"Now's our chance to get out of here! C'mon," Snake yelled as he forwarded the rest of the troops to back down, "we can fight another day." Knuckles was infuriated. If they kept retreating like this, it was a matter of time before Eggman took over the Green Hill Zone.

"No Snake, we have to fight! We can still win."

"Don't you see? If we keep fighting, we will lose. There's just too many of them." Knuckles then reloaded his gun.

"If you're too much of a coward to fight, Snake, then I'll just take it from here."

"I'm in command, right!? I say we back down. This is suicid-"

"I've heard enough from you." Knuckles than gave a whistle and suddenly, the members of the resistance turned their heads. "Attack!" Following orders, the resistance turned around and began to confront Eggman's massive army again.

---

Eggman began to chuckle as he saw his minions slowly conquer what was left of the underground resistance. He was staring down from his newly constructed Egg Carrier 2. As he slowly sipped his Pinot Noir out of a wine glass, he turned his head to gaze at his prized possession.

"You look so adorable when you're trembling in fear," Robotnik said as he poured himself some more wine. Amy then turned her head and began to shout.

"Just you wait, you fat loser! Sonic will come an-"

"And WHAT? He's been gone for months. What makes you think he'll show up now?" Eggman then turned his attention back to the action below. "With him out of the picture, nothing can stop me now from acquiring what is rightfully mine. The Green Hill Zone will fall. Global conquest is at my fingertips, and you'll be here watching it, first hand." Robotnik then let out a maniacal laugh. Amy turned to see if Cream was okay. Cream had been brutally tortured ever since they had captured her, but surprisingly, she wasn't caused any pain herself. Amy caressed her stomach. She could feel her unborn child kicking, and this caused her to smile in spite of the horror that had fallen upon then.

----

"This isn't working. He's just too strong!" Son Goku exclaimed as both warriors dodged the Bro's vicious energy beams.

"I've got an idea…" Sonic said as he contemplated on their situation.

"What's that?"

"The way I got he was because I somehow created a time rift while traveling at the speed of light. Maybe we can recreate that here." Son Goku was a bit wary of Sonic's proposal to defeat Bro.

"Are you sure that'll work? I know about sending other people to different dimensions, but going t the speed of light. Isn't that impossible?"

"Anything is possible. I may or may not get back to my home, but I'm willing to try to help you out."

"Thanks. If this works out, I owe you one. That is if we ever meet again." Son Goku then moved aside for Sonic's grand plan.

"Here we GO!" Sonic then began to power up again, and then went full force at Bro at the speed of light. Bro saw the oncoming threat and began to charge a massive psi beam. Sonic just kept pressing forward.

"ROOOOAARRRRRR!" yelled Bro as he unleashed his massive beam at Sonic.

"AAAHHHHHH" yelled Sonic as both forces collided. Son Goku couldn't believe what began to happen next. A portal the size of the moon began to open up. The massive vortex began to twist space and time, and began to suck everything into the rift.

"Hang on everybody!" Yelled Son Goku as they were all slowly being dragged into the portal. As the dimensional rift increased in size, the earth began to be sucked in as well. The entire planet began to fall into the massive wormhole until it was completely engulfed in black matter. Then as quickly as it came, the portal closed off and sent Sonic and the Z fighters into the unknown.

---

"WARNING, WARNING. SYSTEM ALERT. SYSTEM ALERT." Screeched the machine as Robonik's Egg Carrier began to experience heavy turbulence.

"What is going on?! Answer me you blasted computer!" Robotnik slammed his keyboard and began to look outside at his army. "WHAT!!!! NOOO!!!"

"What the heck is going on Tails?" yelled Knuckles as Robotnik's minions suddenly started to malfunction and self destruct. Snake was also intrigued at the occurrence.

"I don't know, but my Cyclone 3 is bugging out as well!" Knuckles then looked over in relief; because of this random incident they had won this small skirmish.

"I told you we'd win," Knuckles said as he turned to Snake. Snake lit up a cigarette and stared him down.

"Don't be a fool. You know we would never have had a chance if Robotnik's goons didn't all self destruct."

"We fight until the end. I'd rather die fighting than retreat like a weakling."

"This isn't about pride, you idiot. It's about protecting those that you care about. Imagine if they hadn't malfunctioned. Then what? It would have taken then 10 minutes before they reached the mainland, the very place you said you'd give your life for." Snake then reloaded his FAMAS. "If you still don't want me to lead your army, then tell me. Just don't waste my time." Snake then began to walk off. Knuckles turned away in disgust. He just didn't understand, and he never would. Knuckles then glided out of the area to find a place to meditate. Suddenly, an enormous shadow began to slowly engulf the sun.

"Is that the moon?" Tails asked as he gazed at the massive new object in the sky.

"What the hell…" Snake grumbled as he too stopped what he was doing to gaze up at the sky. As the new object in the sky began to slowly come into light, everyone then realized what it was, but couldn't believe it. It was a new planet earth, and both planets began to slowly orbit one another.

"God help us."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------


	6. Treacherous Alliance

Fusion of Worlds

Chapter 6

As both planets began to circle each other due to each other's gravity, the inhabitants of both worlds were both in awe and fear as sun's light slowly began to dissipate. There was now two planet Earths, and stationed in between was the moon, which halted its orbit due to both planet's gravitation pull. It was truly a sight to behold.

"Wow," said Tails as he hopped out of his Cyclone 3, "you don't see that every day." Snake was also amazed as the sudden appearance of another planet, as if thinks weren't strange enough.

"Tails, get the troops back to HQ, they deserve a good rest. Here's some extra rations if there are any more in need of medical attention," said the black colored hedgehog as he lit up another cigarette, "I've got something to do."

"What's that, Snake?"

"Find Knuckles."

"Sure thing. Hope he listens to reason. Anyways, I'll try to figure out what's exactly going on here. If I find anything new, I'll brief you as soon as I can." As Tails waved goodbye, Snake turned his attention back to the sky and noticed that the moon was getting bigger. Hopefully it was a subtle illusion from the moon being closer than usual. Snake knew the moon hitting the planet would be devastating, but for now he had to worry about more important matters, such as finding Knuckles again. As he walked over the robotic remains, it reminded him of another vision of his time in Zanzibar land. The rotting corpses, the pungent stench of dried blood. He felt a faint hint of remorse, and remembered his battle with Frank Jaeger. He could then recall the deafening ringing in his ears as a grenade was set of in his vicinity, causing him to lose focus and trip onto of a fallen soldier's corpse. But the body wasn't a soldier, and as Snake quickly wiped the blood off his face, he could see that body belonged to that of a small child, brutally incinerated by the stinger missile Snake had fired earlier. He buried the charred remains of the young girl and then continued to play his part in the Mercenary War.

Snake turned his head back once more to see the aftermath of the robot invasion before he went on his way to find Knuckles.

War has changed.

-----

Sonic began to open his eyes. The last thing he had remembered was racing at the speed of light and suddenly breaking the delicate fabric of time and space. As he stood up, he dusted off his shoulders covered in dirt and looked around to see if anyone else was still around. Bro was out of sight, but it seemed everyone else had disappeared as well. He then turned his attention to the sky, which made his jaw nearly hit the floor. He could not believe his own eyes as the moon stood still as another earth like planet blocked out the sunlight. Sonic saw another object in the sky which immediately caught his attention and then made his heart race. He squinted his eyes to see better, and saw the flying fortress that had tormented him and his friends for the last few years: the Egg Carrier. Sonic grabbed his ring and then began to power up. After he ascended to Super Sonic 2, he went charging towards to falling moon.

"Hang on Amy."

-----

"Doctor, the patient seems to be regaining his strength back. His heart race is increasing and vitals seem to be in working order." Robotnik leaned over the nursing robot as he gazed upon the fallen warrior that had been laid upon the large stretcher before him. On his way to the moon, his sensors picked up a large body falling into the grasp of the other planet's gravity, and with some quick thinking, he was able to get him on board and nursed him back to health. Robotnik had never seen a man so large in his life. Not only was his height impressive, but his body seemed to be chiseled out of marble. Robotnik began to regret bringing him on board, but his plans to recruit the large warrior were too good to pass up, he needed someone such as him to ensure his victory over the Greenhill Zone.

Bro began to regain consciousness. As he looked around, he noticed dozens of wires were strapped all over his body, and as he sat up in the stretcher, he unleashed a wave of energy that rocked the entire fortress.

"KAKAROT!" Bro yelled as his eyes began to glow with pure hatred.

"Calm down, or you'll destroy this whole fortress, damn you!"

"Where's Kakarot?"

"I don't know what in God's name that is, but please, calm dow-"

"Quiet you fool. If you don't know where Kakarot is, I will then be taking my leave."

"So this is the thanks I get for nursing you back to health?"

"Thank you for the kind deed, but another word from you and I will destroy you and this entire ship."

"Know if you destroy this vessel, then we all die! We're on the moon you know." Robotnik then pointed to the window the show Bro that what he was saying was not a lie. "As powerful as you are, I know even a being like you needs oxygen to survive. It would be best to at least hear me out and consider my proposal."

"Proposal?"

"Yes," Robotnik replied as he began to walk towards the giant, "join me. Separated, we are overpowered by our enemies, but together, we can finally vanquish anything that stands in our path."

"We do not share the same enemies."

"We have more in common than you think, my large friend. Who do you think was it that caused this whole mess in the first place?"

"That blue hedgehog," Bro said as he gazed out the window to admire the lunar landscape, "he caused the dimension rift. I can't remember much from my transformation, but I do remember that."

"For years, that blue menace has foiled my plans time and time again. I suppose he also stopped you from achieving your ultimate goal."

"Kakarot… I was so close to killing him…" Bro then again began to fill with rage.

"Calm down, please! Don't you see, we have the same enemy! Join me and together we can finally kill that blue abomination once and for all." Bro began to calm down."Helping me will only get you closer to your dream." Robotnik then extended his arm to Bro. "What do you say?" Bro turned around convinced this strangely shaped man would be able to help him in finding Kakarot, and with that, he shook his hand and their allegiance to one another was finally made.

"The name's Doctor Ivo Robotnik."

"Mine's Bro. Stay out of my way and I'll stay out of yours. I will be meditating now, so leave me be." The doctor grinned as he walked away from his new ally. World domination never seemed this close, and as he walked away to his private chamber, he could not help imagine the new robotic utopia that would soon be constructed over the now war-ridden Greenhill Zone. He looked back at the small prison chamber in his room, and gazed longingly upon the battered Amy Rose and grimaced at the sight of her rounded belly. Something had to be done soon about the child developing in her womb.

Soon he would have his queen.

-----

As Sonic nearly reached the moon, he was suddenly blocked by a paralyzing force field.

"Darn it! Even with this power, I can't get through!" Sonic tried once more to charge through the barrier but again was treated with an electric shock to his body. "I was so close!"

"Need a hand?" someone behind Sonic said in a familiar tone.

"Son Goku, and the Z Team! I was looking all over for you guys!"

"We were helping out some of the wounded, it seems our little dimension rift caused more trouble than we bargained for."

"You got that right, and this force field… just what the heck is going on?" Son Goku closed his eyes and then began to trace the force field's energy source.

"It's coming from a large vessel, kinda like a big spaceship," Son Goku said as he opened his eyes again, "it's huge."

"Robotnik…" Sonic mumbled and he clenched his fists.

"Who's that?" asked Krillin as he scratched his bald head.

"My worst enemy. He's the one causing this force field; I saw his ship earlier traveling to the moon. It has to be him." Sonic replied with a bit of disdain in his voice.

"Hey dad, why don't you try a Big Bang Kamehameha while powering up to Kaio-ken x 1,000?"

"Not a bad idea, Gohan," Son Goku said as he assumed the position, "let's give it a try!" Son Goku then began to gather his chi into that familiar red glow from years ago. "KAIO-KEN TIMES 1,000!" Son Goku yelled as a massive wave of energy dispersed from his body. "Heh, it's been a while since I've used Kaio-ken, stand back guys." Sonic and the rest of the Z Team complied while Son Goku began to charge up his most powerful attack. "BIG BANG KAMEHAMEHA!!" Son Goku yelled as the massive bean began to tear a hole into the force field.

"You did it daddy!" Goten yelled with delight.

"It doesn't look like we have much time; the barrier is closing up again, everyone hurry through the force field!" Everyone then began to hustle and started flying through the massive hole Son Goku had blasted open.

"Thanks Goku, I guess we're even now."

"No problem Sonic, that's what friends are for. Hey Piccolo, what are you waiting for, the barrier going to close again if you don't come through."

"Don't worry Goku, I'll stay here on this Earth while you help our new blue friend. There's much to be done here anyways. Good luck."

"Alright guys, let's get moving." And with that Sonic and the rest of the Z Team went flying towards the dark side of the moon.

-----

"WARNING, WARNING. ELECTROMAGNETIC BARRIER HAS BEEN BREACHED. ELECTROMAGNETIC BARRIER HAS BEEN BREACHED." Cried the computer as the main screen turned on.

"So they're finally here… Computer, camera 223 on Main screen 5, now." Robotnik then turned his chair to another large screen which suddenly flashed on. He noticed a familiar gold glow that he had fought months ago. He had no doubt it was him. "It seems he's brought some friends along with him. Perfect." Robotnik sipped his Chateau Lafite out of a wine glass and began to speak to the computer again. "Computer, send the first wave. Let's have some fun with our blue little friend." Amy heard Robotnik's command and her face immediately lit up.

"Cream, did you hear? Sonic's finally here to save us!" Cream looked up and gave her a tiny smile. After days of psychological torture and the repeated sexual abuse caused by Robotnik's low leveled grunts, she would finally be released from this hell hole. Amy's small celebration was cut short when Robotnik's shadow began to cover the faint hint of blue light emanating from Amy's face. "What now you Egg-shaped walrus! Sonic's coming to save me and kick your butt!"

"I wouldn't count on that just yet. In fact, once I capture that blue little scoundrel, I'll wring his neck right here for both of you to see." Robotnik then began to caress Amy's left cheek as she squirmed to move away. Suddenly, an explosion on screen caught him off guard, in which Amy began to viciously bite his right hand.

"AHHH! You little tramp," Robotnik yelled as he removed his glove and saw that her bite drew a bit of blood, "I'll-"

"WARNING, WARNING. FIRST WAVE HAS BEEN DESTROYED. FIRST WAVE HAS BEEN DES-"

"Just shut up for a minute and send the second wave!" Robotnik then turned his attention back to Amy. "I'll deal with you later." Robotnik left his chamber and headed towards Bro. As he approached his quarters he noticed it became harder to breathe, and as the air thickened, Robotnik began to gasp as he took a few steps back. "Bro, can you hear me?" The intense energy coming from Bro's room suddenly reverted back to normal. Robotnik could then breathe calmly again. "It's time." Robotnik then heard loud, treacherous thuds as Bro marched out of his sleeping quarters.

"Where are they?"

"Outside. I've colonized the dark side of the moon, and as we speak the Egg Carrier is pumping out large amounts of oxygen that will fill the entire barrier I've created. You're safe to go outside."

"I'll be back with the hedgehog."

"Take your time. I want him back alive as well. Don't fail me." Bro then opened the hatch to the air chamber leading outside. As the door closed behind him, the door in front opened and Bro flew out into the far reaches of the moon.

"This will be the end Kakarot…"

-----

"Dang, they just keep coming!" Son Goku yelled as Sonic and the rest of the Z Team was finishing fighting off the third wave of Robotnik's minions on the surface of the moon. Krillin then killed the last robot with a devastating Destructo disc.

"Hey they're not so tough, I thought this Eggman guy would actually put-up a fight," Krillin said as he began to power down.

"This isn't like him. Usually he's fighting at the front line when he decides to attack. There's something wrong here. "Sonic said with a puzzled look on his face.

"What are you trying to say Sonic?" Son Goku asked as he turned to his new blue friend "I'm pretty sure we can take whatever he throws at us."

"All I'm saying is don't let your guard down." Suddenly, a large psi beam hit Krillin and cut his body in half.

"KRILLIN!!" yelled Son Goku as he tried to see who had attacked his friend.

"AHAHAHAHAHA!" Bro laughed maniacally as the rest of the Z Team was stunned to see the reappearance of Bro. "Kakarot, have does it feel to have a close friend killed?"

"You bastard!" Son Goku said as he began to power up. "I thought we killed you when we sent you through that time rift!"

"True, I would have been left for dead if it wasn't for a certain doctor that nursed me back to health." Bro said as he too began to power up. "Who would have known if I had followed Sonic, it would lead me straight to you!"

"Don't tell me your working for Eggman now!" Sonic yelled as he grabbed his ring and started to glow gold again.

"We came to an agreement. Your head, and in return I would find Kakarot. I am willing to go through my end of the bargain since I owe him a favor." Bro then ascended to legendary super saiyajin. "Enough talk. Come with me Sonic, or I'll take you back by force. Stay out of my way Kakarot, I'll deal with you and the rest of your friends very soon."

"Here Goku, grab the ring!" Sonic tossed the ring to Son Goku, but then Bro intercepted and crushed the ring with his bare hands.

"NO!"

"I won't allow that again," said Bro as he wiped the remains of the gold ring off his hands. Son Goku knew without the ring, he was no match for Bro. There had to be another way.

"Kaio-ken… TIMES 2,000!!"

-----

"What do you want?" asked Knuckles as he stared up into the sky. Snake had finally found his red friend on Emerald Island.

"To talk."

"Leave me alone, that last thing I want to do is talk to coward such as yourself."

"Call me what you want, we still need your help to win in this battle."

"Why do you even care if you win or not? You just want to know how to get back to your dimension."

"That may be so, but while I'm here I might as well help the cause. It seems to me like you're the one being a coward."

"You know nothing about pride! An echidna never looks back. The word 'retreat' isn't in our vocabulary, we fight to the very end, and nothing can stand in our way! Fear and cowardice is looked down upon, for we are a proud race willing to sacrifice our own lives for the greater good. I can't retreat. I can never retreat! It's in my genes Snake, in my soul. I would rather be brutally tortured to death than back down to my enemy! Do you see why now, SNAKE?!" Knuckles then raised his arms out into the sky, clenched fists tightening with rage. "Do you see WHY NOW!!??" As Knuckles continued his speech, tears began to pour down his face. Suddenly Snake began to give Knuckles a hug; an embrace that sent both of them to their knees.

"I know it hurts Knuckles, but we can beat them together if we work together again."Snake said as he released his hug and stared his friend right in the eyes.

"Thanks Snake…" Knuckles said as he stared back into Snake's warm blue eyes. The few moments after seemed like an eternity, until both of them began to share a passionate kiss. As the sun began to set, both warriors continued kissing on top of the soft, luscious grass that covered the floating island. They continued their love making, and after a while, both warriors began to undress. As Knuckles began to remove Snake's camo pants, he lowered his underwear and pulled out Snake's throbbing member. It was a full thick 7 inches, and as Knuckles began to stroke Snake's manhood, he moved up and began to position himself for Snake to enter. "I've wanted to do this ever since I first gazed my eyes upon you Snake..." Knuckles then lowered himself onto Snake's thick branch. As Snake's member began to penetrate Knuckle's tight sphincter, he groaned from the waves of pleasure that had raced through his body.

"Knuckles…" Snake said as he began to thrust inside him. Knuckles began to moan from not only the pain, but the intense, orgasmic feeling of Snake making love to his tight hole. After a few minutes of intense anal thrusting, Snake released his load, and then slowly pulled out of Knuckles. Knuckles then reached for Snake's cock again and sucked out the last remaining traces of Snake's seed. Knuckles then lay down next to him, and Snake lit up a cigarette. Both warriors gazed up at the moon and basked in its faint light.

"I love you Snake."

"I love you too, Knuckles."

Both warriors then fell into a deep sleep.

-----


	7. A New Threat!

Fusion of Worlds

Chapter 7

"Oh no…" mumbled Tails as he backed away from his obscenely expensive computer, "the moon… I've got to tell Snake!" Tails picked up his walkie-talkie and headed back outside. He switched the device on and hopped into the Cyclone 3. "Snake, can you hear me? Snake!"

-----

Bro and the rest of the Z Team began exchanging blows. As they battle on the moon's surface, Robotnik looked on through the various cameras he had installed around the planetoid. He was getting a bit impatient, and as he finished the last drop of his Merlot, he slammed the wine glass into a monitor, causing into to crack and ultimately fade into black. Bleak thoughts began to course through the madman's head. He knew Bro would succeed in capturing Sonic; the anxiety of finally being able to kill him was now almost too much to bare. Ever since Bro left, Robotnik had a firm grip on the same knife he cut Sonic with many months ago before his departure from this dimension. The hardened blood on the blade served as a disappointing reminder. This time he would not miss.

"Amy…" whispered Cream as she gathered the strength to sit herself up. "If I don't make it out of here alive, please give this to Cheese." Cream then lifted her arm and handed Amy a small, blue rag. It was the same cloth she had always worn around her small neck ever since the day Amy first met her. It was stained with blood and filth.

"Sure…" Amy took the rag and then gave her friend a hug. _The poor girl_, she thought. The few weeks as Robotnik's prisoners were a living hell. It was hard to be optimistic in such horrid conditions, but Amy had no other choice but to smile back at her wounded friend. She knew Cream's days here were limited; she had fallen tremendously ill and had no signs of recovering any time soon. As Cream slid back into her small corner to sleep, Amy turned her head to see the rest of the action onscreen. As she watched Sonic and the others fight, what seemed to her, a monster, she stuffed Cream's rag into one of her smaller pockets.

"Come soon, Sonic."

-------

Snake arose from his deep sleep from the sound of Tails' high pitched voice. As he browsed through his gear, Snake pulled out the walkie-talkie and replied to Tails' distress call.

"Snake here. What's going on?"

"Something bad is about to happen Snake, real bad."

"How bad are we talking?"

"Look up." Snake then glanced up and noticed the moon had increased in size tremendously since the day before. It only meant one thing.

"For fuck's sake, this shit never ends. Tails, how long?"

"23 hours, give or take."

"Any chance of survival?"

"No. Global extinction is almost a certainty if this thing makes contact."

"Damn…" Snake looked back at the sky. The moon, as he knew, was something that could not be stopped. A sense of hopelessness had hit Snake, and as he stood up to dress himself again, he had noticed Knuckles was gone. Maybe he knew as well. Snake picked up the radio again.

"What can we do?"

"I… I don't know Snake. With these weapons, I don't know."

-----

"Dang, even at this level of Kaio-ken, he's still way too strong," Son Goku said and he struggled to get up, "there has to be another way."

"HAAA, did you really think this would be enough to defeat me?" Bro asked as he grabbed the fallen hedgehog by the head, "Ever since our last fight, I have only gotten stronger." He then applied an enormous amount of pressure on his grip on Sonic's head.

"AHHH!" Sonic yelled as his skull was being crushed by Bro's massive hand.

"Well Kakarot, I've had fun with our little bout, but now that I've gotten what I came for, there's no need to stay. After I return this cretin to Dr. Robotnik, I will return." Bro then began to fly back to Robotnik's fortress as the rest of the Z team looked on in despair.

"Damn…" said Gohan as he clenched his fists, "How are we going to beat this guy?" Son Goku ate a Sensu Bean and then handed one to the rest of the Z Team. "Thanks dad."

"We've beaten him before, haven't we?" Son Goku said as he began to analyze the situation.

"Yeah, but we needed Sonic's help the first time. Only he can travel at the speed of light and create a dimensional rift."

"Yeah, but I don't think that can happen again, especially since Bro destroyed his power ring."

"There should be more where he came from." chimed in a familiar deep voice.

"Piccolo, you're here! How did you get through the force field without our help?"

"Your fight with Bro was so intense that it created waves of energy powerful enough to disrupt the shield's transmission to its energy source. It gave me enough time to slip through." Son Goku then powered down and began to stare at the other planet the moon was on a crash collision course for.

"You said there was more Piccolo?" asked Son Goku.

"Yes, his home planet may have what we're looking for." Son Goku looked a bit puzzled.

"Hey Piccolo, how are you so sure that's his home planet?"

"His arch nemesis just came from there you dolt, where else would it be?!" Son Goku then gave a ^_^; face.

"Oh, that's how. Hehe, sorry for the dumb question." Piccolo then turned away in disgust.

"Oh dad," said Gohan with a smile.

"Alright guys, I guess we're headed to Sonic's home world. Everyone, grab a hold of me. I'll instant transmit all of us there." Everyone then complied with Son Goku's demand and placed their hands on his shoulders. Son Goku then lifted both his middle and index finger and placed them on his forehead. After a few brief moments of silence, the Z Team disappeared in a cloud of dust.

------

Robotnik stood up from his seat and headed towards Bro's sleeping chamber. He had arrived.

"Here you are doctor, the one you asked for, alive and well." Bro then let go of his crushing grip, causing Sonic to hit the floor, landing on his face and breaking his nose. Robotnik stared at Sonic as he clutched his the blade in his hand even harder. The time had finally come to end his life.

"You did well Bro. Before you go off to what you're after, I must warn you that the Z team has already departed from the moon. They've landed on the Greenhill Zone." Bro began to walk off again towards the exit.

"'I'm aware of that, probably searching for an extra ring. No matter, I will meet them there and rips their heads off. How long before the moon hits the planet, doctor?" Robotnik rolled up his sleeve and checked his watch.

"20 hours; more than enough time for you, I suppose."

"I'll be back."

-----

"Snake, I found you! Did you manage to find Knuckles?" Snake stood up and stared at the small, furry creature in the eyes.

"No."

"I wonder where he went off too." Tails said as he looked over the horizon. The time he needed one of his closest friends the most, he was nowhere to be seen.

"Anything new on the situation Tails?"

"Nothing. There's really no way to beat this thing. It just came out of nowhere and now it just seems like a hopeless situation." Both of them sat down next to each other and began to stare at the moon in unison. Their fates seemed seal, and in a few hours, an apocalyptic event would destroy everything they've ever know to be.

"I guess this is the end, kid." Tails then hugged Snake and began to cry. Snake hugged back as he stared at sky again.

"Snake…?" said Tails as he tried to fix his composure.

"What?" replied Snake in his usual tone.

"Do you think love can bloom on a battlefield?" Snake was stunned at his Tails' question. It sent him back a few years to Shadow Moses when Otacon had asked him the same thing. Snake tried to recall his answer from so long ago, but could not remember his reply to his friend currently in another dimension. Tails began to wrap his arms around Snake's tender neck and leaned in closer towards him, anxiously waiting for a reply.

"Yeah," is all Snake could say, and was all he needed to say for Tails to lean in and brush his lips against his. Snake could feel the soft fur on Tails' face as it rubbed against his rugged facial hair. As they both shared a passionate kiss, Snake reached down and began to caress Tails' meat wrench. Tails continued kissing Snake as he slowly began to unzip Snake's pants. Once Tails became hard himself, Snake let go and began to stroke his own trouser snake. Tails watched with lustful eyes as Snake's piss pump began to harden. Tails looked up at Snake and then told hold of his Johnson; he began to lick his member teasingly before fully inserting it into his mouth. Snake watched in complete bliss as his yellow, furry friend began to completely cover his bum tickler with his mouth slowly from head to base. Snake could feel himself sliding to the back of Tails' throat, and as soon as he reached the end, Tails pulled back and gasped for air. Snake immediately pulled Tails back on his battering ram and began to deep throat the two-tailed fox. As Snake kept skull fucking his friend, he reaching around and started to finger Tails' tender little brown eye. After almost a full minute of that, Snake pulled Tails off his manhood. Tails began to heavily gasp for air. He never knew Snake would be so forceful, but he still enjoyed the way he could feel Snake's love pump massage the back of his throat.

"Snake, I've felt you from one hole," Tails said as he knelt down on all fours, exposing his bare backside to Snake, "now I want you inside the other." Snake then licked Tails' tight hole before inserting his blue-veined, junket pumper. As Snake began to rub his cock on the smooth insides of Tails' colon, Tails' began to cringe with pain. Snake's thickness was too much for the young fox, but he withstood the pain, and after a while, it began to fade. As Tails began to stroke himself again, Snake started to thrust harder into the small fox. Snake then began to rub Tails prostate with his cock, which caused Tails an intense orgasm. Snake then pulled out of Tails and grabbed Tails by the head again. As Tails returned Snake's manhood back into his mouth, he felt a sudden explosion in his mouth. As Tails slowly began to swallow Snake's seed, Snake pulled out and let his now limp cock dangle freely in front of Tails' face. Tails then began to lick the rest of the remaining cum and fecal matter from Snake's cock. Tails looked up at his new lover as he continued to stroke his cock again.

"Again?" Tails asked with gleeful anticipation.

"Now you're talking to me, baby."

------

Snake woke up from his short nap. His sexual escapade with Tails lasted for about 2 hours, and exhausted them both. Snake looked behind him. He noticed that the chaos emeralds had been taken, by Knuckles no doubt. He walked over to glance at the remaining giant emerald. Snake reached out his hand to touch the rotating jewel, and as his fingertips reached the emeralds smooth surface, an intense sense of warmth and energy began to circulate through the dark hedgehog's body. Snake had been told of the power of the emerald, but had never witnessed it himself. He then placed both hands on the emerald and suddenly felt a surge of energy race through his arms. His eyes began to glow and his body lit up with a gold radiance that illuminated the entire island. Snake let out an ear piercing scream that echoed through the valleys surrounding the floating isle, and with that, his hair began to stand and glow gold.

Snake had ascended to Super Saiyajin.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

READ AND REVIEW PLZ, to know that people are reading!!


	8. Inside Amy's Rose

Fusion of Worlds

Chapter 8

In an instant, Son Goku and the gang reached their destination. The lingering stench of iron permeated through the air. As the warriors scanned the area, they realized they were standing in the aftermath of a brutal encounter, probably a war. The scattered bodies of echidna soldiers sent chills down Goten's spine; the body count seemed to be in the hundreds.

"Dad, do you think it's Robotnik the one that's caused all this?" Gohan asked as he inspected of the fallen soldiers.

"I think so. Look over here," Son Goku said as he lifted the detached head from one of Robotnik's robots, "I think this is what these guys were fighting." Son Goku then tossed the head and took out a piece of the ring that Bro had crushed earlier.

"What are you doing Dad?"

"I'm going to try to find another ring by sensing the energy in this piece and using that as a guide." Son Goku then meditated for a few seconds while absorbing what little energy he could drain from the tiny piece. "There. Everyone, do the same, we don't have enough time! We have to find an extra ring before this whole planet is destroyed by the collision with the moon!" Everyone then did the same as. "We'll split up and try to find another ring, let's do it!" Then Z Team then split up and began their search.

------

Sonic began to cough up blood as he regained consciousness. As he became more aware of his surroundings, he realized his arms and legs were bound together by a thick steel chain. He tried to shake the chain loose, but Sonic's attempts quickly became futile, he had neither the energy nor strength to unshackle himself. Sonic looked around; he had been here before. It brought back an intense feeling of nostalgia, a time where he was still with his friends battling together against Eggman and foiling his plots at world domination.

"Oh how long I've waited for this day, my blue little friend," said Robotnik as he suddenly appeared through one of the darkened hallways, "I had thought you would never come back after your little stunt. Seems I was wrong." Robotnik slowly stepped towards the battered hedgehog as he tightened his grip on the blade in his hand. Sonic noticed Robotnik seemed off from his usual smug demeanor. He had a look of distress on his face; his eyes spoke of horrors unknown. The twisted thoughts that were circulating through the madman's head as he approached Sonic in a drunken stupor became ever more apparent as he slowly lifted the blade into the air and began to twirl it in front of Sonic's face. "Today is the day you die."

"Whatever it is you're trying to do, you don't scare me Eggman. I've defeated you before, and I could do it again!" Sonic yelled as he once again tried to break open the chains constricting his body. Robotnik showed no emotion at Sonic's outcry, and then proceeded to grab a part of the chain and carried him into another room.

"Sonic!" cried Amy as he saw Robotnik carry him into the room. Robotnik then threw Sonic and slammed him onto the cage where he kept Amy and Cream. He then walked over and grabbed Sonic by the head without any resistance.

"Tell him you love him. I want to see the look on your face when the life slowly drains from his body." Robotnik said as held the hedgehog's dangling body in front of Amy.

"Let him go you jerk! What do you want from us!?"

"JUST DO IT!" Amy was shocked at Robotnik's sudden outburst. Amy could tell he was on the edge of insanity, but instead of fighting back, she complied with is demand.

"Sonic… I love you." Amy said as she looked away from Robotnik's hideous face.

"AHHHH!" yelled Sonic as he arched his back in intense pain. Amy suddenly saw a piece of Robotnik's blade stick out through Sonic's stomach, and as the blood began to slowly drip from the tip of the blade, Amy's eyes widened in utter disbelief and began to weep.

"SONIC!!!" Amy cried as Robotnik began to twist the knife through the hedgehog's body. He then pulled it out and Sonic began to cough violently again as blood began to pour out of the stomach wound.

"Amy… take care… of the baby…" Sonic mumbled as he tried to speak as he was quickly fading away.

"Stop this, please stop thi-"

"Say it again, I want to hear it once more," Robotnik said as he prepared to stab Sonic again as he waited for Amy's reply. She said nothing.

"Said goodbye then," Robotnik said as he then began to slit Sonic's small throat. Amy was too horrified to speak as Sonic's blooded sprayed onto her faced as Robotnik slowly moved the blade from ear to ear. The room fell silent except for the horrifying sound of Sonic slowly choking on his own blood. Robotnik then dropped him on the floor as he wiped the blood off his knife on his red suit. As the pool of blood began to increase under Sonic's head, the gurgling sounds of him gasping for air began to increase. He continued to squirm on the floor as he struggled to breath, and Amy was there by his side, watching every second of his despair. "How the mighty have fallen. For years, you and the rebellion have interfered in my progress to create the ultimate robotic utopia. You had it coming, Sonic. If only we had worked together, the amazing things we might have been able to accomplish. If only…" Robotnik said as then shifted his attention to Amy. "Don't worry, when I return, I'll take care of you next." Robotnik then walked out of the chamber as he dropped the blade onto the floor.

"Sonic, if you can still hear me, I will. I will take care of our child. I will…." Amy said as she began to shed tears again. Sonic then stopped moving. Words could not describe the horror she had witnessed before her own eyes. The pool of blood began to slowly creep past the openings in the cage, and as Amy felt the warm, red liquid feels itself around her knees, she realized what she had to do. She would keep the promise she had professed to Sonic, no matter what. She looked back at Cream. She had not moved for the past few hours and Amy was getting worried. She looked back at the corpse of her fallen lover.

Sonic the Hedgehog had died.

------

"Snake, Snake! Can you hear me?"

"Otacon! What the hell happened to you? We've been out of contact for days."

"Sorry about that Snake, but there was some weird electromagnetic interference that came out of nowhere. Everything OK where you are?"

"The moon's about to crash into our planet in about 10 hours. I don't know what the hell's going on, but you're gonna have to think of something fast to get me out of here, Otacon."

"I think I might know a way Snake. Remember the way you got there in the first place?" Snake began to think. The last thing he remembered in his dimension was running after Liquid trying to distract him.

"After the explosion I don't remember much."

"That was it Snake, the explosion! The nuke Solidus shot at Liquid was one of the special space/time altering missiles I was working on at the time. Only people with special clearance to the project were able to work on it, or even talk about it. It must have gotten switched with one of the regular nukes."

"And your TELLING ME THIS NOW?!" Snake yelled as he tried was angered at what Otacon just said.

"Sorry Snake, I wasn't allowed to utter a word about. Even the Pentagon was snooping into our codec conversations, if I had told you before, I would have been killed!" Snake calmed down. It wasn't Otacon's fault he couldn't tell him the reason he ended up here in the first place. "The reason I could tell you this now is because I switched the codec line. It's just you and me now Snake."

"I guess it's better than nothing."

"Anyways Snake, about the explosion. You weren't the only one warped into another dimension."

"What the hell…?"

"Both Liquid and Solidus were caught in the explosion as well." Snake began to clench his fists with unimaginable fury.

"Liquid… he survived?"

"Maybe Snake, Solidus might still be alive too. Maybe you should search for him; he's probably on the same dimension as you are."

"Maybe, ever since I got here, I haven't really explored the rest of the planet. Might as well search for him. Otacon, figure out a way to stop the moon, you're my last hope of getting out of this god forsaken hole."

"Sure Snake, I'll do my best. Take it easy." As Otacon issued his last words, Snake stood up again, and stared back up at the moon. It had gotten frighteningly close. He could start to feel to moon's gravity begging to pull Snake its grasp. But then again, Snake could now feel a lot of things. Ever since he ascended to Super Saiyajin, he had become increasingly aware of his surroundings. He could now sense energy he never could before. In his ascended state, he had become monstrously strong. All of his senses increased in power 10 fold, and could now fly. But even with this new power, he still knew it was still not enough to stop the moon. Snake then powered up and began his search for the others.

"Solidus…"

---------

"I found one, I found one!" Goten yelled as he held the glowing ring in his hand up into the air. "Man I'm awesome!"

"Good work bro, now we have a chance to beat Bro if all of us use the ring." Gohan said as he walked over to Goten. Their celebration was cut short when a massive energy beam followed by 13 destructo discs and a final flash came hurling at them.

"Watch out!" Gohan yelled to his brother. Both of them avoided the blast and knew it could only be one man. As the smoke cleared, Bro could be seen hovering over the large crater he had just created.

"Where is Kakarot?"

"Like we're gonna tell you, you big loser!" Goten said as he sticked his tongue out at the giant sayajin.

"Goten, let's get the heck out of here!" Gohan yelled as they both began to fly away. Bro then powered up and began his chase.

"KAKAROT!!!"

------

Robotnik reentered the chamber and Amy backed away into her cage. She knew what was coming. As Robotnik reached her cage, he nonchalantly kicked Sonic's corpse out of the way while he unlocked the Amy's cage. As soon as the cage door began to creek open, Amy suddenly burst out and attempted to escape the dreaded cage. As Amy began to run to the exit, Robotnik pulled out a gun and shot Amy twice in her left leg. She stumbled from the hit and fell to the floor. Robotnik closed the cage again and slowly made his way towards the fallen girl. Amy began to crawl to the exit despite her injury. Robotnik then grabbed her left leg and began to dangle her body as he lifted it up. The pain from the gunshot wound was unbearable and Amy almost passed out from the horrifying pain.

"So beautiful. You will be mine forever," Robotnik said as lowered his head in front of her face, "there is no escape." Robotnik then dropped her back on the floor and rolled her on her back with his feet. He then stripped the young girl naked. "I heard the promise you gave Sonic earlier. I'll make sure that will not happen." Robotnik then placed his foot over Amy stomach. Amy's eyes burst wide open. He couldn't.

"What are you doing?!" Amy yelled as Robotnik slowly began to press down with his foot on Amy's abdomen. "NO, STOP!! PLEASE STO-"yelled Amy as she struggled to breathe as Robotnik began to press harder on the young girl's stomach. "AHHHHHHHH!" She continued to scream as her cervix began to open up. The doctor continued the deed until he saw Amy begin to leak blood. A head began to pop out. He then lifted his foot and gave one last stomp before squeezing the premature fetus out of Amy. Amy knew what had happened and couldn't bare to look at what just happened, and as she slowly whimpered to herself, she had realized she had nothing else to live for. The one promise she had said she would keep to Sonic was now dead as well.

"How cute," Robotnik said as he lifted the slippery fetus from the floor, "it has your eyes." Robotnik then dropped the fetus back on the ground and began to crush its head with the heel of his foot. The crunching sound of the child's premature skull breaking echoed throughout the room. Robotnik continued to stomp on the fetus while Amy slowly turned her head and watched the evil doctor kill her only child.

"What now Sonic? WHAT NOW?! AHAHAHAHA, WHAT NOW!?" Robotnik roared as he fell onto his knees. He then began to pick up the bloody remains of the fetus' head and began to eat it. He then turned to Amy who was still whimpering from the pain.

"Just kill me now… please, just kill me…" Amy mumbled as Robotnik grabbed her by the head. He then began to kiss her passionately with little resistance from Amy. Amy tried to turn away, but she was too traumatized to fight back. She gagged as Robotnik kissed her time and time again, each time being able to taste what he had just eaten. The bits of brain matter stuck in Robotnik's beard began to rub onto Amy's face, and as he dropped her back on the floor, she began to vomit. Robotnik then pulled down his pants and forced himself inside the young girl.

"Good girl," Robotnik said as he slowly thrusted his manhood into her minge. Amy didn't move as the doctor had his way with her. The unstable man then turned her over to look into her eyes. Her eyes were empty and cold. As Robotnik checked her heartbeat, he stopped for a moment as he realized what had happened. The physical and psychological pain had gotten the best of her. She was gone. Robotnik didn't move for a while, but then slowly began thrusting inside her again. He continued to make love at Amy's lifeless body. He released his load inside her. For a while he stayed on top of her with his meat banana was still inside her baby chute.

"You're mine… forever," Robotnik said as he began to kiss the girl's lifeless corpse again, "forever." As he regained the energy again for another round, he started to thrust himself again into his prized possession. Suddenly, a gunshot cracked and the mad doctor fell to the floor. Blood began to stream out of Robotnik's head and began to creep along the floor.

"Bastard…" Cream said as she dropped the gun and limped her way to Amy. "Amy…" Cream whispered as she checked to see if the young girl survived the ordeal. She didn't reply. Cream had regretted not waking up earlier, but it was too late now. At least the mad doctor was finally dead. She then reached for Amy's skirt pocket and took out the rag she had asked Amy to protect. She unfolded it and placed it over Amy's face. Cream turned around and gave a small prayer. She then headed for the exit.

-----


	9. Old Firends, New Enemies!

Fusion of Worlds

Chapter 9

"Computer, calculate the exact time the moon will impact earth." The computer complied with Tails' demand and displayed the answer on the screen. As Tails finished reading the results, he stared back at the moon which now covered most of the sky.

"Tails," Snake said as he walked over to him, "how long do we have?"

"Not much. About 5 hours left before impact. I really don't know what we can do."

"Listen, I think I might know a way out of here, but I'm going to need your help."

"Sure Snake," Tails replied earnestly, "Anything to save the planet!" Snake backed up and then began to clench his fists.

"First I have to show you something." Snake then began to power up. Tails eyes widened as his fur began to stand up due to the power Snake was beginning to gather. As Snake's hair began to glow gold, the ground beneath him began to tremble. Tails held on for his life as Snake powered up even more. Then, in a blinding flash of light, Snake stopped and slowly began to drift back to the ground.

"Snake, how did you do that?" asked Tails both amazed and flabbergasted at Snake's new power up. To his knowledge, the only way to ascend to that level was to use all 7 chaos emeralds at once. Not only that, but your heart had to be pure to use the positive energy of the emeralds to unlock their full potential. If not, the results could be disastrous, such as Robotnik's attempt with Chaos many years ago. Tails took a step forward and examined him more closely. "The only one able to reach this level was Sonic…" tails said as he suddenly remembered his time in ARK, "and Shadow."

"Who's that?" Snake said as he began to power down.

"He was a friend of ours, like Sonic. He died years ago though back when we were fighting Robotnik in ARK." Tails said as he sat back down next to his computer. "Anyways, Sonic and Shadow had the ability to ascend to that level, but you're different. You don't even need the chaos emeralds. What did you do?"

"All I did was touch the master emerald. Ever since I did, I've gained this new ability." Snake said as he reloaded his FAMAS.

"Weird, but whatever the reason, your new ability could help out get out of this! Anyways Snake, you said before you needed my help?"

"I'm going to need to search this whole planet; there might be someone else like me who got stuck her as well." Tails listened as he began crunching some numbers into his laptop.

"Snake, I'd love to help you as much as I could, but to be able to search this entire world? There isn't enough time for that. Unless you give me a specific location, there's not much we can explore in a few hours." Snake growled as he realized that Tails was right. There wasn't enough time to do a global search, and they risked the chance of not finding anyone at all.

"Damn," Snake said as both he and Tails pondered on what their next move would be. Suddenly, both of them saw a giant explosion go off in the east. The earth began to shake from the massive waves of energy the blast emitted.

"Whoa, that was huge…" Tails said as he stood the see the explosion more clearly. Snake knew what it was. As the mushroom shaped cloud began to hover over the impact site, Snake's heart began to race. Only one person had the ability to launch a nuke of that magnitude.

"Liquid."

-----

"What was that?" Son Goku asked Piccolo as they observed the nuclear explosion that had taken place in front of them.

"A missile of some sort." Piccolo said as he began to meditate. "Strange…"

"Why's that?" asked Son Goku.

"It came from the moon." Piccolo said as he opened his eyes again.

"WHAT?! We were just on the moon, there's no way a bomb of that magnitude could have been launched from there… unless it was Robotnik!"

"No, I doubt it was him, or that he's still living. I can't sense any of Sonic's or Robotnik's energy levels, hopefully nothing happened to them." Son Goku looked on with a face of utter confusion.

"Ugh… what next" Son Goku sighed as scratched his head.

"It gets stranger. Don't tell me I'm the only one that been getting some weird power readings from the moon as well."

"No, I've been feeling it too. It's like the moon suddenly became a living thing."Son Goku said as they both stared at the moon. "An object like that shouldn't be giving off power levels. Also, I don't know if you've noticed as well, but its gravity feels surprisingly weaker than I thought an object that size would create." Piccolo was about to reply when suddenly they heard another explosion go off near them. Then they heard an all familiar laughter.

"Bro…" Son Goku and Piccolo both began to power up as Gohan and Goten began to fly towards them.

"Piccolo, Dad, ruuuunnn!!!"

------

As Cream began to limp through the vast corridors of the Egg Carrier 2, bright red flashes of light began to fill the ship with a dreary, crimson glow. The computers screeched their warning calls, and Cream raced to escape it all. She walked past an especially large computer and noticed a familiar view of her planet. She then realized the complexity of the situation; the moon was on a collision course with earth, and she was right in the middle of it. She then remembered how Robotnik never once touched a button to give a command, he just shouted and the computer complied with his demand. She decided to give this a try.

"Computer," yelled Cream as sirens screeched behind her, "where's the nearest escape pod?" Cream was then greeted by a hologram that appeared to her right. After the initial shock of something popping up in front of her, she began to notice the hologram had taken the shape of a young girl who had a striking resemblance to Dr. Robotnik.

"I'm afraid all three escape pods have already been used," replied the hologram with a slight British accent, "you're all going to die down here."

"Can't you do anything!? Make this ship fly off into space or something! Please, I need your help!" begged Cream as she got down on one knee.

"Sorry, I can't grant you access to such high level commands without the 17 digit specific password. I can, however, tell you the time this vessel will cease to exist after the main collision with the neighboring planet."

"Gee, thanks…." Cream said as she stood back up. Cream looked out the window where the earth was clearly visible. In a few hours, if she didn't figure this out, she would be destroyed along with the rest of the ship. And the chances of figuring out the password by chance were nonexistent. There had to be another way out of here.

-----------

"Finally, my plans for intergalactic domination are slowly coming to fruition," mumbled a dark figure as it began attach itself to a monstrous computer. The giant wires seemed to have minds of their own as they began to crawl on their own and began to latch onto the rest of the lone figure's half metallic body. Surrounded by complete darkness, the mysterious being observed what was happening on screen; a clear shot of the moon slowly reaching its impact with the other planet. The dark being gave a small grin. "Computer, are preparations complete?"

"Yes, ARK II is now fully operational."

"Excellent, and how goes the other project?"

"Experiment 497 is now 85% complete. Will be fully operational in approximately 1 hour, 52 seconds."

"Good. Connect me with the Egg Carrier II, I wish to speak to Robotnik one last time before I take his life. He is no longer necessary."

"Robotnik is dead," replied the computer bluntly. A look of confusion took shape on the face of the dark being.

"Are there any survivors on the vessel?"

"Only one, sir. A young girl." The mysterious being looked on at the monitor as Cream was scrambling through the ship looking for another way out.

"Connect me with the Egg Carrier II, I wish to speak to her." As the computer blanked out for a few seconds, the screen reappeared with a shot from one of the many computers near Cream.

"What's your name?" asked the mysterious being through the computer. As Creamed turned around to see who had addressed her, she noticed on the giant screen behind her was a face surrounded in darkness.

"S…Sonic?" Cream asked as she slowly motioned toward the monitor,"Is that you…?"

"That's a name I haven't heard in quite some time, but I am not who you think I am." replied the computer. Whoever that was, was right. Cream realized it wasn't him, but there was no doubt in her mind that she was speaking to a hedgehog.

"My name is Cream. And you?" Cream asked as she was anxious to find out who this mysterious hedgehog was.

"My name is Shadow."

---------------


End file.
